


The Swim Team

by pcwtosh



Series: Swim Team [1]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: It's the Aquatics World Championship and the Americans are the favourites take the gold. But who will win the relay? And how will the champions celebrate?
Relationships: Adam Peaty/Duncan Scott
Series: Swim Team [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Swim Team

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

**The Swim Team**

Luke Greenbank launched himself backwards into the cool Stuttgart water, the tall, slender 21-year-old blonde powered away for Team GB’s pursuit of World Championship gold in the 4x100m medley. Luke kicked as hard as he could, into his form it was all about timing, but it wasn't enough, he wasn't fast enough Team GB were nowhere to be seen as he completed his 100 metres and the Olympic Breaststroke Champion took over. 

The tall ginger gladiator, Uttoxeter's Adam Peaty propelled himself into the water. His powerful thighs made light work of pushing his lean body through the water like a tortoise on speed and pre-workout. Roaring through the first 50 metres Adam had fought back into the medal places and on the return journey the best swimmer in the world took the lead, job half done! [ _COME ADAM_!] he screamed inside as he pulled himself out of the water, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

James Guy had the arduous task of completing the butterfly. All legs, hips and shoulders the dark haired boy's legs powered him forward as his great shoulders windmilled pulling him through the water, but he was losing ground. The lead Adam had passed on to him was disappearing and James was struggling to keep up. He pushed every last drop of energy he could, but to no avail, third place was the best he could do.

Duncan dove into the turbulent waters determined to make his team proud. Bring home that third place and an amazing bronze medal for Team GB. Duncan's task was front crawl, his long legs scissored through the water faster than you could blink. On the turn the Scottish boy was still in the fight, the leaders were in sight he just had to stick with them. Lactic acid began to build in his arms, memories of the Gold Coast and his shocking gold medal came back to him. Duncan's legs pushed him through the water while his arms came round slicing through the water to pull him through. Like a torpedo he moved into second place, he could see his rivals across the lanes to his left, [ _not long to go now_.] Duncan summoned the final burst of youthful energy he had inside him slapping the wall and stopping the clock…Three minutes, twenty eight seconds and a tenth of a second, Team GB first place with a new European record! Duncan howled in ecstasy pounding the water, "Yessss!" He roared, [ _gold medal_!] His rivals congratulated Duncan politely as the team celebrated on the poolside above him.

The British boys entered the locker room, “WAHEYYY” Adam cheered, “Championes, championes ole ole ole!” he sang joined by his teammates, they bounced up and down in a huddle in nothing but their trunks still covered in pool water. Their song trailed off and they headed for the showers throwing their trunks aside. Duncan stepped under the shower head and turned on the water as the powerful warm stream of water cascaded down off his muscular frame. Adam walked past Duncan to the next shower head, as he passed Adam gave Duncan’s clenched arse cheeks a firm smack as he went past “Awesome last leg Dunks, you did us proud!” he smiled. Startled Duncan turned in shock to see where the stinging pain had come from, Adam strode past him and Duncan laughed back, “Oh yeah, cheers Adz, fucking get in there!” He smiled. Adam moved under his own shower head starting the jet of warm water, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Duncan’s cock which looked to him like it was semi hard, [ _Ooooh Dunks likes a spank, definitely gotta take advantage of that later_ he made a mental note.] [ _Ahhh fuck I’m getting hard_ ] a petrified voice in Duncan’s head screamed, [ _stay down stay down stay down_.] He focused on the water streaming off him and he was nearly back in control, [ _PHEW_!]

Adam continued to watch Duncan cleaning himself using his peripheral vision, Duncan’s smooth skin with soap snailing its way down was strangely enticing and suddenly it was Adam who was trying to contain his blood flow. Duncan finished rubbing soap into his body and rinsed himself off, he jumped out of the shower and into a towel closely followed by the big Midlander. The boys dried off and the four of them jumped into a cab back to the hotel. “Alright lads, to celebrate I suggest we hit the town and I’ve got Schwarz Weiss down as the best rated cocktail bar in town.” James suggested the group agreed unanimously. The lads got changed, a range of loose fitting jeans, white trainers and short sleeve shirts were the choices from the wardrobe accompanied by generous amounts of aftershave and they were ready to go. 

Arriving at the bar they got straight into the action, "Round of tequila mate!" Adam ordered and the barman poured out four shots of tequila along with the customary shaker of salt and wedges of lime. The team prepared themselves, licking their hands to create an area for salt to stick to and clutching their wedges of lime Adam led the way, "On your marks, set...beep!" They cheers’d, licked their salt, downed the tequila and bit into their wedges of lime with screwed up faces of self-loathing discontempt. 

The boys ordered another round of drinks, this time some cocktails and found themselves a table. "Selfie time!" James took out his phone taking a snap of the team holding their drinks aloft #WorldChamps2019. The lads drank their cocktails reliving the race and were soon joined by a gaggle of girls, looking for a drink, a selfie and a night with Olympic Champion Adam Peaty, the Midlander didn't mind a bit of attention. Well kept girls with tight fitting dresses wanted to press themselves up against him, training at 5am every day was really starting to pay off. "Adam your muscles are so tense" a tall slim brunette stroked his exposed right bicep, "you need a good massage." She ran her hand along his skin, Duncan watched her as she flirted trying to read Adam's expression, [ _he's gonna fuck her I know it_ ] Duncan's heart ached.

The celebrations began to pick up speed, another round of shots, flaming sambuca time and another round of cocktails, "get me an old fashioned." Duncan sneered through gritted teeth. A blonde girl approached him, great set to boobs and the pink dress she wore really supported them. "I love your accent, where is it from?" She asked, "From Scotland babe, never seen Braveheart?!" Duncan replied. "Ahhh Mel Gibson!" She blurted excitedly, "Yeah Mel Gibson." Duncan agreed, rolling his eyes to focus elsewhere, _[ergh get your hand off his chest you slut_ , _]_ Adam's brunette was patting his chest, "you must be able to lift so much." "Well it's not so much about the weight, just building the muscle." He explained. "Could you lift me?" She asked, running her fingers along his pec and down his arm. "Yeah easy, I wouldn't though, occupational hazard innit." Adam grinned, "are you calling me fat?" She asked flushing red in the face. "Course not, but weights are inanimate babe." "Inanimate?" "Nevermind." 

"How do you spend your free time in Scotland?" Duncan's blonde asked, "training and watching sports." He replied bluntly, watching Adam's girl's fingers tracing the Midlander's body he could feel the jealousy raging inside him. "That's interesting and what sports do…" she stopped abruptly and gaped as Duncan threw his drink back and walked towards the door without a word. Bursting through the door Duncan turned left and started off down the street gasping for fresh air, tears filling his eyes, [ _what the fuck is wrong with me_?]

Adam watched as Duncan made for the exit, the other lads hadn't noticed too engrossed in the attention they were receiving. "Sorry love, back in a mo." Adam placed his drink on the table and tore off after Duncan, stumbling through the door he looked right then left for the Scottish boy down the street. _[There he is,]_ Adam jogged after him.Catching him, Adam grabbed his shoulder to pull him back "Dunks mate, what's up?" Duncan tried to hide his face, "Nothing, just needed some air." He mumbled. "Bullshit mate, come on you're crying what's up?" Adam demanded managing to stop Duncan in his tracks. Duncan's eyes moved from Adam's chest up to his face, Adam's concerned expression bore into him. "Nothing, I don't feel well." Duncan lied, "Ok ok, let's get a cab back to the hotel." Adam offered, "Nah don't be silly, you go back and have some more drinks with your girl." Duncan replied. "oh please, she is dull as fuck. Look there's a cab." Adam threw his arm out drawing the cab over, they jumped in and the cab made off for the hotel. [" _Heading back with Dunks, he's not feeling well. Be good_!"] Adam texted James from the cab.

"So seriously, what's up man? You were alright before." Adam asked, sounding concerned. "It's nothing, honestly. Just feeling shit from the shots maybe." Duncan suggested. "That's a load of shit too, I've seen you drink Dunks and a couple of shots have never hurt you." Adam said. "Whatever it is tell me, what are mates for?" Adam continued reaching across Duncan's back and pulled him in for a hug. The Scottish boy allowed himself to be maneuvered under Adam's wing and rested his head on Adam's huge pecs.

Duncan's tears had dried up and the cab pulled up to the hotel. They got out and headed up to the hotel room, Adam followed Duncan to the room he was sharing with Luke. "You don't have to put me to bed yunno." Duncan smiled weakly, "just open the door man, I've brought you back here so yes I do have to put you to bed." Adam demanded. Duncan opened the door and stepped inside followed by the Midlander who closed the door behind himself. "Thanks Adz, and I'm really sorry for ruining your celebration night, I promise I won't let that happen again." Duncan smiled apologetically. Adam rolled his eyes, "stop apologising Dunks, you're my boy that's more important than anything else." Adam smiled. Duncan offered his fist for a fist pump, Adam looked at him somewhat insulted and pulled him in for a hug. Duncan exhaled into Adam's chest, [ _he's so amazing_.]

They stepped apart and Adam turned to the door, "by the way, is any of tonight linked to the semi you had in the shower after I spanked you Dunks?" Adam looked back at Duncan with a smile on his face. "Well...maybe, I don't know." Duncan stuttered. Adam tried to read Duncan's expression, he looked confused and unsure, the ginger boy moved towards Duncan, as he got closer his arm outstretched he reached behind Duncan and as they stood face-to-face paddled him gently on the behind. Duncan didn't know how to react, he just looked back at Adam blankly, Adam struck him again and looked down at Duncan's crotch which suddenly seemed to be increasing in size. Adam smiled and closed in on Duncan, frozen the Scottish boy had no reaction as Adam's lips met his.

Adam pulled Duncan in for a hug, his massive arms encasing Duncan's large shoulders. "Is there any chance you're the slightest bit curious about the thought of me and you doing something?" Adam asked suggestively, Duncan gulped and nodded with an embarrassed look on his face. "Dunks, fuck sakes say something! It's me...Adz!" Adam grumbled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears forming in Duncan's eyes again, "this is all so strange. This morning you were my mate, this afternoon you were my mate and then suddenly seeing the way that girl was flirting with you, it made me jealous, I'm not sure why, you're a good looking lad but…" Adam pushed a finger against Duncan's lips, "first you can't talk and now you can't stop talking." Adam grinned, "you're cute Dunks, I like you and we always have a good laugh. Let's have fun and see where it goes?" He continued, Duncan smiled back weakly.

Adam led Duncan to his bed and they both sat down facing each other. Adam rested his hand on Duncan's thigh and leant in to kiss him again, this time Duncan met him half way kissing Adam with confidence. Duncan's lips were full and pink and his kiss was firm, Adam's hand moved from Duncan's thigh and around his back. Adam's tongue probed at Duncan's lips and the Scottish boy's lips parted granting Adam access, the Midlander entered Duncan's mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths, the excitement building in the pair of them.

"Should we take our clothes off?" Adam grinned, "Aye." Duncan beamed, "Nothing I ain't seen before." He jumped up excitedly and buttoned his shirt dropping it to the floor, Adam stayed sat down while he took off his shirt throwing it to the ground, he unzipped his trousers and rolled on to his back to slide them off along with his boxers freeing his 8.5 inches to slap his belly. Duncan unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them to the ground along with his boxers and stepped out of them, his 7 inches bounced free and he climbed on to the bed alongside Adam.

"What do you want to do?" Duncan asked, "dunno actually, wank each other maybe?" Adam thought, Duncan grinned and reached into Adam's crotch, his massive cock twitched as did Duncan's in response to Adam's searching fingers. Adam held Duncan's cock properly for the first time and realised how nice it felt in his hands, he slowly ran his fingers up Duncan's shaft and the Scottish boy moaned gently, Duncan stroked Adam's simultaneously and the big Midlander could feel himself growing from semi to full mast, he smiled to Duncan who smiled back as they began to jerk each other off.

Their muscly arms ran up and down the other boy's shaft as they took in each other's bodies. They'd seen each other naked a million times but this was different. Adam's eyes surveyed Duncan's smooth pale Scottish skin encasing his hard toned muscles. Duncan ogled Adam his strong shaved arms and amazing toned body, decorated with tattoos, Duncan plucked up courage and moved towards Adam for a kiss which Adam reciprocated. Their lips caressed each other as the saliva jumped between their mouths and they continued to wank each other off. Adam's head looked inviting as it appeared with every pump of Duncan's fist. Adam watched Duncan's head mesmerised as it grew in the Midlander's hand, it felt strangely nice to be wanking and yet it was someone else he was wanking, someone he truly cared about.

"How far do you think you'll be able to go tonight?" Duncan asked innocently as they stroked each other. "Hadn't thought that far ahead." Adam smiled, "what about you?" "Dunno." Duncan shrugged "never thought this would even happen to be honest." Adam smiled tilting his head, "ok, so let's go to the next level." "What's the next level?" Duncan asked, Adam just smiled and without a word applied pressure to Duncan's neck guiding him downwards, the Scottish boy put up no resistance as his face approached Adam's monster and took the beast whole in his mouth.

Duncan ran his tongue over Adam's head while the Midlander watched, "yeahhh!'' Adam breathed as the Scottish boy slid down his shaft. Duncan’s tongue naturally pressed tight against Adam’s solid cock as he sucked his teammate, one hand still encouraging Duncan’s head to bob up and down, Adam’s free hand fondled Duncan’s hard cock. “How does it taste gay boy?” Adam smiled, through a mouth full of cock Duncan made a noise which sounded positive but he made no attempt to stop and answer as he sucked Adam harder and faster, “aye well you’re doing a fucking great job polishing my bellend mate, its fucking amazing.” Adam continued as his own hand sped up to match the effort’s of Duncan. [ _I called him gay boy and he didnt dispute it, I wonder_ ] thought Adam, “Dunks, how do you feel about me fucking you?” Adam blurted out before he could stop himself, the big Scot pulled off his cock and looked up at him with his big blue eyes, “Err I dunno, I’ve never done that before.” Duncan thought out loud, “Neither have I...to a guy...but I used to do the ex up the arse sometimes.” Adam winked, Duncan smiled nervously, “Ok.” he replied, his voice trembling.

“On all fours then.” Adam ordered, the Scottish boy gulped moving into position while the big Midlander moved in behind him. Duncan’s arse was small and tight, Adam took a moment to appreciate it before running his tongue along the Glaswegian’s tight hole and then spat hard. Duncan moaned enjoying his first rimming and then suddenly he could feel Adam’s finger pushing at his hole, “relax and push out slowly.” Adam instructed, Duncan complied and “ohhhh” Adam’s middle finger worked its way inside Duncan’s virgin hole.

The fear in Duncan dissolved slowly as Adam fingered his hole, the Midlander was patient working Duncan’s hole, _[I’m gonna destroy it though!]_ he smiled to himself. Adam removed his finger from Duncan’s hole, “how was that?” he asked, “it was ok.” Duncan nodded, “good good, I’m going to add more though ok, just give it time and breath.” Adam instructed, he bent down to lick the Scottish boy’s hole again before spitting on him again pushing two fingers through his mucus. The Glaswegian didn’t feel as tense the second time round and Adam’s two fingers explored Duncan’s inside. Duncan could feel his cock hardening again as Adam’s fingers slid in and out of his hole, he took his own 7 inches and stroked himself.

In went the third finger, Adam patiently guided his third finger inside Duncan. The Glaswegian squirmed as Adam probed him deeper into his hole followed by his fourth finger. Adam’s left hand held Duncan’s left bum cheek as his fingers penetrated the Scot. With each repetition Duncan’s hole felt looser and more accepting. “Think you’re ready?” Adam asked, Duncan nodded again even though he didn’t think so and Adam pulled himself out jumping up behind Duncan.

The Olympic breaststroke champion pushed his head up against Duncan’s hole, Duncan closed his eyes and bit his lip in anticipation as.... [ _fuckkkkkkkkkk_ ] his ring was forced open painfully by Adam’s throbbing head. Adam waited as he could hear Duncan sucking in the air through his teeth ahead of him. Duncan’s breathing calmed and stroking the small of Duncan’s back the Midlander pushed into him slowly again. “Wank yourself off Dunks.” Adam instructed him, the Scottish boy took his softening cock in his hand and concentrated on getting himself hard again. Above Adam generously rocked back and forth lightly edging in centimetre by centimetre. A quarter of the way in and Duncan began to relax. Adam looked down at Duncan’s smooth pale skin, his long slender frame was well kept, his muscly back was strapping and sexy. The Midlander smirked watching the muscles in Duncan’s back react to every millimetre deeper Adam advanced.

“How are you doing virgin?” Adam teased, Duncan skipped a breath, “hurts like hell.” he replied. “Want me to take it out?” Adam asked, sounding concerned, “naaa, nay chance. How much more to go?” Duncan smiled resting his face sideways on the bed looking back over his shoulder, _[fucking perfection!]_ Duncan’s eyes surveyed what he could see of Adam’s solid abs, his bulging pecs, and the mini ginger beard upon his chin. “A third to go boy.” Adam smirked, “ahh fuck.” Duncan laughed and then suddenly it dawned on Adam, he opened his right palm and gave Duncan’s tight bum a light slap. “Oooft.” Duncan moaned, his cock pulsed in his hand growing to a semi almost instantaneously. Adam delved deeper into the Scot as he paddled him again, the slap rang for a second jiggling Duncan’s firm bum. “Fuck yeah.” The Glaswegian murmured, Adam spanked him harder as he rocked on his knees closing in on Duncan’s arse. 

Adam stopped spanking Duncan’s bottom, he was so close now, he pulled his cock two-thirds of the way out before carefully guiding it back in. Duncan moaned, “fuck yeahhh.” appreciating the feeling of Adam’s monster sliding up his tight hole. Adam’s confidence in Duncan’s ability to take him grew with every thrust, the Midlander’s hands squeezed Duncan’s thighs holding him steady as he fucked the tight Scot. Duncan was at full mast as Adam slid into him deeper and deeper, the pain was now the strangest joy Duncan had ever felt. Adam gave him another couple of paddles as his smooth crotch began to connect with Duncan’s similarly smooth cheeks. Adam fucked Duncan deep and slow, he didn’t want to push too hard too fast he wanted this to last, he did however give Duncan as much length as he could. Duncan was sweating, blowing heavily as Adam pulled out as far as he dared before sliding back in again, “ohhhh” Duncan groaned as Adam’s thick head tickled his G-spot.

Duncan raised himself up to his hands again as Adam invaded his hole doggy style, the bottom wanked with his left hand while he glanced back over his shoulder again. Adam’s huge frame pumped inside him smoothly still but with his speed increasing every so slightly. Adam caught Duncan watching him and smiled back at him, Duncan’s eyes inspecting Adam’s ripped body again, his powerful tattooed biceps pulling Duncan’s hole into his smooth powerful crotch and just for show Adam gave Duncan another hard spank, the Scot growled in satisfaction.

Leaning forward Adam put all 13 stone of his weight behind his thrusts pushing Duncan down from his knees onto his front. The Glaswegian was at Adam’s mercy as the top crushed his crotch into Duncan’s bare arse which rippled on contact. Duncan groaned as Adam somehow buried himself deeper inside the Scot’s twink belly. Adam sucked on the back of Duncan’s neck as he fucked him, pushing the Scot down to the mattress, Duncan was in absolute bliss subbing for the massive ginger boy who hit the spot over and over again. His wet bellend smeared his precum over the sheets below him but Duncan didn't even think about it, the only thing on his mind was Adam’s massive head pleasuring the length of his previously tight hole.

Feeling bold Adam moved his legs in between Duncan’s slowly spreading them open. “AHHHH” Duncan exhaled heavily as Adam’s cock reached new depths on his hole. The big Midlander slid his cock back and forth still pinching Duncan’s cheeks as he entered him. Adam’s right hand took hold of Duncan around his throat and squeezed his airway, Adam ran his tongue along Duncan’s smooth neck before kissing him forcefully all the time he fucked the anal virgin harder. Tears formed at Duncan’s ducts again as he struggled for air, Adam’s bulky frame crushing his hole into the mattress.

“You like that Dunks you slut?” Adam grunted into Duncan’s ear, pulling at the Glaswegian’s waist. “Yeahhh fuck me big man!” Duncan moaned, his own left hand reached into the gap between his crotch and the bed and began to jerked himself between thrusts. “Take it.” Adam demanded becoming animalistic as his head tingled with excitement continuing to explore every inch of the tight tunnel he had created in Duncan’s arse. Adam’s shaft ploughed into Duncan’s sweet cushioning cheeks, the sweat cascading down his bronze pecs and abs glistened in the light, Adam looked down upon himself and then on to Duncan’s pink cheeks. The Midlander spanked him again, hard, Duncan grunted loudly again, “fuck me Adz, fucking hell!” he begged and Adam did spiking him again and again.

“SHIT, SHIT, HOLY FUCKKK.” Adam cried, his nuts emptied their load. He felt his cum rise through his shaft and unload deep inside Duncan’s tight twink hole. Duncan gasped with excitement, the sensation of being filled up from the inside, he could feel Adam’s thick milk flooding him deep inside as he jerked himself off underneath the buckling Midlander. Adam kept his hand clasped to Duncan’s throat as he yelped, filling the Scotish boy up, his hips slowed as empty his orgasm subsided. Adam’s hardness still stretched Duncan’s tight hole pushing against his G-spot. As the Midlander stopped thrusting to relax the Scot pushed himself back a bit, Adam pulled Duncan upright and pushed his cock up inside him again. Wanking furiously the Scottish boy rolled his head back Adam took his head and kissed him forcefully, his tongue powering its way around Duncan’s mouth. Duncan’s gasp told Adam what was about to happen next, he pulled Duncan back a little further so that his smooth stomach protruded out. Duncan’s head exploded firing ropes of his creamy jizz across Duncan’s pecs and abs, 5 shots of hot jizz splattered over him and Duncan began to laugh. Tears rolling down his flushed face he breathed hard, smiling as Adam’s cock slowly left his hole and popped, he was no longer impaled by the big Midlander.

“Fuck me, that was the most incredible thing ever.” Duncan giggled falling to his back and looking up at the ceiling. Adam stayed upright looming over him, “Yeah that was pretty intense. Don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard.” Adam beamed. "I definitely haven't." Duncan smiled reaching out for Adam's hand, the Midlander took Duncan's hand and held it for a moment before letting go and standing up.

"We should probably get cleaned up, who knows when those two will get back." Adam started, Duncan nodded suddenly he was nervous, what does this mean for me and Adam??? Adam saw the change in expression on the Scot's face, "sup Dunks?" He smiled down at him, Duncan pulled himself to sit upright, "nothing, I'm fine." Duncan lied, "yeah and what are you thinking about mate?" Adam persisted. Duncan thought so hard Adam could see the cogs ticking in his head, "are you worried about us?" Adam offered, Duncan nodded again. Adam sat down on the bed again, "you know I love you mate and I'll always be here for you. And I hope we're on this team together for a few more years at least because hanging out with you is a blast. That will never change." He explained, Duncan smiled weakly, the words finally came to him, "but me and you are just mates?" An evident trace of disappointment in his tone. "Best mates." Adam beamed, "I couldn't do that with any other guy…except maybe James Guy...but you know what I mean." He finished rubbing Duncan's shoulder. "Yeah I get ya." Duncan smiled again, Adam opened his arms wide and Duncan fell between them for a long tight hug.

After a minute of holding each other tightly in silence Duncan broke away, "if we're both single, is that on the table again in the future?" He asked cheekily, "I should think so, never been able to give a girl that much abuse." Adam grinned. "Ok, well next time maybe spit on me or tie me up." Duncan thought out loud. "Fuck me Dunks, you're something else on the inside aren't you!" Adam chuckled, "I don't really know yet but I'd love to find out." An evil grin spread across Duncan's face, he kissed two fingers and pushed them up against Adam's lips with a mischievous wink.

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoy the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or suggestions about this story or any other scenarios drop me a line on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

AND if you would like to contribute to my Amazon account drop me a line. 

If you liked this story have a look at some of these:

After party at the OSCARs - featuring Cole Sprouse & Tom Holland

The Diving Squad - featuring Matty Lee, Tom Daley & Jack Laugher

England Cricket Boys - featuring Joe Root & Sam Curran

F1 World - featuring Charles Leclerc & Max Verstappen

Gymnastics Fantastics - featuring Max Whitlock & Rhys McClenaghan

On Ice - featuring Mitch Marner & Brendan Gallagher

Scrum Down - featuring Owen Farrell & Romain Ntamack

AND

Premier League Football series:

Chelsea Training - featuring Mason Mount & Kepa Arrizabalaga

Winter in Portsmouth - featuring Mason Mount & James Ward-Prowse

Welsh Cherries - featuring Harry Wilson & David Brooks

King Power - featuring Harvey Barnes & Demarai Gray

Loving Gunners - featuring Hector Bellerin & Kieran Tierney

Championship Football:

Lilywhite hoops - featuring Tom Carroll & Jack Clarke


End file.
